The present invention relates to a high frequency voltage generator which may be used more particularly, but not exclusively, for supplying an electric bistoury or lancet.
Presently known high frequency voltage generators of this type generally comprise a power oscillator which operates an output transformer whose secondary winding is connected between the cutting electrode of the bistoury and the neutral plate. This oscillator is most often supplied by a rectifier bridge followed by a switch whose role is to switch a capacitor either into "cutting" position in which the capacitor filters the waves from the mains, or into "coagulation" position in which the capacitor is disconnected, thus giving an output voltage modulated in amplitude by the mains of 10.0 Hz.
Known generators of this type present a certain number of drawbacks. In fact, as the impedance of a tissue is a decreasing function of the depth of cut and the output impedance of the lancets produced up to the present time is not negligible compared with the impedance of the tissues to be cut, a considerable drop in power is produced with these lancets, as soon as the electrode penetrates into the tissues, this being translated by a "sticking" of the electrode.
Inversely, if the operator displays, by means of a regulating element (potentiometer) a sufficient power to allow a deep cut, sparking is inevitably produced at the beginning and end of cut. From the clinical point of view, this is translated by necroses in the zones reached by electric arcs.
Furthermore, in the known high frequency voltage generators for supplying electric bistouries, the modulation of amplitude of the high frequency signal is not modifiable continuously, hence the impossibility of accurately determining the effect of coagulation during the different cuts.